warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orokin Moon/@comment-71.158.173.132-20160426184524
I've seen a lot of people struggling with Pavlov's vaults, so here's my suggestion: BRING A LIMBO. Because the tests are much more puzzle-oriented than stealth-oriented, a Limbo outshines a Loki, Ash or Ivara simply because he won't trip the lasers. Invisibility is of limited use in the vaults because of the lack of guards, and the very small number of cameras. On the vault with the wall-latch challenges, do the entire vault in the past. Do the first challenge out of the rift so that you can hit the target. Keep in mind that if you touch the ground, you will have to start at the first floating panel (but the target can't move backwards). Do the second challenge completely in the rift. Because when you're in the rift void lasers can't harm you and won't set off the alarm, this one is a piece of cake. Just move from one glowing panel to the next. Keep in mind that touching ANYTHING besides the panels will cause the challenge to reset. It helps if you've taken a bit of time to learn the mechics of wall-latching, although generally doing this vault will make you learn how to wall-latch exceptionally well. For the final challenge, you need only kill a Corrupted Moa, a Corrupted Ancient, a Corrupted Nullifier Eximus, and a Corrupted Bombard Eximus. They will awaken 1 at a time, in that order. If you don't have the weaponry to easily take out the Bombard Eximus, using Rift Torrent and fighting him in the rift can makes things significantly easier. It's worth noting that you will be doing this fight without a shield, and the door into the room will close when the fight begins. Nothing in this room can set off any alarms. After the Bombard is dead, the only thing left is the console. On the Vault with the enormous, empty room in the middle with two hallways on the sides, make sure you're in the rift the entire time you're doing this vault. Upon entering, go to the lower floor and go to the right (if you're looking at the vault from the entrance). Go through that portal to the past. You will be removed from the rift upon entering, and you will be faced with a room filled with lasers and an electrified floor. No worries though! Entering the rift again will render you immune to all harm in the room, including the electrified floor. Just cross the room in whatever manner you please and make your way to the room in the back of the vault. At the top of the long staircase in the back of the room, there will be a glowing floorpad. Standing on it will open the door at the bottom of the stairs that leads to the console. Move whatever way is fastest to the door, keeping in mind that there are 2 thumper orbs and an icy floor at the bottom of the stairs (that you are immune to if in the rift). If the door closes before you can enter it, you can try again (keeping in mind that the lasers blocking the door will reactivate once the door is closed, requiring you to be in the rift to escape without setting the alarms off). Once through the door, simply hack the console and leave. The final vault is significantly longer than the others, but if done entirely in the rift (except when one needs to hack a console or shoot a target), it is quite easy. The final "simon says" puzzle can be circumvented by going through the door at the side of the area (which will require hacking a console) if you're having trouble with it.